


I was born a muggle.

by CluelessLemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hermione Granger-centric, Metamorphmagus, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Strong Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CluelessLemon/pseuds/CluelessLemon
Summary: Despite being born to a muggle family Hermione had somehow been gifted with the ability to change her body at will, a fact her birth parents could not overcome. Unwilling to let the young child face the harsh realities of the orphanage the Tonks family opened their arms for her. With Nymphadora Tonks as a guide Hermione would learn how to use her abilities to the fullest as well as how to make the best use of them at school. Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts is the year that everything changed for her. Voldemort had returned, refusing to believe this the ministry has begun to take over Hogwarts. That would have been more than enough to keep Hermione occupied for the year but a mysterious presence was making itself known. That voice had been with her for as long as she could remember, normally it was nothing to brush it aside but that was no longer possible. Especially when it whispered into her ear "I think it is about time we took back our country."
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	I was born a muggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I am finally back with a new story. I apologize for disappearing for over three months but I just couldn't find the motivation or the right plot bunny to devote my time to. This actually started as an idea from nearly half a year ago I think so I hope you all enjoy it. Update schedule will hopefully by once a month at least with chapters around this size.

Mr and Mrs Granger met at university where the two of them studied to become dentists. It was love at first sight for the pair with their love for each other growing ever stronger despite the former's tendency to slack off on their shared presentations. Despite that, they graduated with outstanding grades and were swiftly hired by prestigious dental practices. Unfortunately for them, they ended up employed at separate ends of the country with Mr Granger being employed in London while his then girlfriend was hired at a practice in Manchester. While many relationships would have fallen apart, their’s only grew stronger. They made every effort to speak and see each other as often as possible to keep their love for each other alive. 

Several years had passed while they saved their money until finally, they had enough to put the deposit down on a house they both loved. Having a house was the first step, but they both needed a job if they were going to live together. Unfortunately there was nowhere they could find that had an open position for both of them. That was when they decided to get a loan from the bank to fund their very own practice. Neither of them were comfortable with the idea at first but changed their minds when one of their friends from university promised to help them set everything up. While they had studied dentistry their friend had studied business and it was thanks to her knowledge that they were able to open the doors to their first patients. The first couple of months were rough while they adjusted to everything they needed to learn but they had apparently chosen the perfect location for their practice as it was met with near instant success. The couple lived happily after that, with Mr Granger asking his girlfriend on a surprise skiing holiday to France. She had not been expecting the holiday but with the success they had, she could see no reason to refuse the request. Something she was expecting even less was for the man she loved to get down on one knee on the balcony of their ski resort, the mountain range in the background. To ask the question. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Her answer was swift and decisive “Yes!” with the pair planning their marriage for the following year. They had experienced every possible emotion leading up to the ceremony with laughs, tears and cheers all being present at the reception. It had taken the couple a few years but now Mr and Mrs Granger were officially a family. Everything was going as well as it possibly could for the couple and as a result, they never would have expected their lives to come crashing down around them from a single question.   
  
“Would you like to try for a baby?”

It made sense to them at the time. That was what their families had been expecting from them and with their friends from university settling down and having children of their own it felt like the perfect time to try. Mr Granger set up a romantic evening for his wife with a visit to their favourite restaurant, followed by a surprise redecorating of their bedroom. The lights had all been switched off and the only light in the room came from candles that had been placed before the evening even began. Leading his blindfolded wife into the room he had her stand still before their bed before he lit them one by one. When he was finished he removed the fabric blocking her vision so that she could see the rose petal covered bed. In all their years together she had never seen this side of the man she loved, but she was eager to see it more. 

What followed was a magical night for the pair, in more ways than one. So focused on each other, they never noticed how the candles around them all extinguished at once - before suddenly relighting themselves. A wispy outline materialised in the smoke, a vague shape of what appeared to be a person with two arms rising above the rest of its shape, as if stretching after a long night's sleep. The figure looked down upon the couple before gently drifting out the open window to an unknown destination. Each lamp-post it passed instantly blew, the light snuffed out. Inside the bedroom the married couple were completely unaware of the supernatural occurrence that was going on outside their window, nor did they hear the whispered words that would come to change Britain to its very core.

“Dwi'n rhydd!”

* * *

While the muggles were oblivious, the wizarding world had been shaken to its core. Witches and wizards from all walks of life felt the ripple of magic. For most it was nothing more than a passing feeling, a sudden jolt that roused them from their sleep for but a moment. However for those among them that were more connected to the very nature of magic: through talent, study or ancestry, it was an omen. In all their lives they had never felt the very nature of magic shift as much as it had done that night. An emergency meeting had been called by the minister of magic, a summons for all who felt the ripple - with the purpose to find the cause. There were those in attendance who simply scoffed at the notion of it being any more than a random coincidence, and it was their voices that drowned out all others. For the old families held the most power in the ministry and any threat to that status was to be met with the utmost prejudice. They could not explain why they felt it was a threat, but they all felt the same. Without even meeting beforehand they all knew that they had to bury this news, in any way they could. As a result the meeting had been a massive failure, but that didn’t stop several from looking into the incident on their own. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Britain's wizarding school was the most invested in searching for the cause but even he found nothing. 

It was nearing the end of the second month when Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress at Hogwarts, found Dumbledore reading long into the night after he had no doubt searched the shelves of the forbidden section inside the library once more. This was not the first time that she had awoken in the early hours of the morning to find her former mentor sat among the dusty shelves, the light of his candle long since extinguished and a replacement no longer needed thanks to the rising sun.

“Albus, you can’t keep doing this. The death eaters launched another attack on a muggle village last night and we need you if we are to have any chance of ending this war.”

Minerva spoke as if she were scolding a student instead of one of the most powerful men in the entire country. The headmaster slowly raised his gaze to meet with his former pupil and with a tired sigh he pushed his half moon glasses back to their natural position.

“We need to know Minerva. Whatever caused that event will change our lives, far more than Tom and his cohorts.”

He replied almost dismissively which only served to irritate the professor. 

“Then why not reach out for aid? You have searched through practically every book our library has to offer. Don’t you think it is time you asked others to assist in your search?”

The headmaster merely sighed at the request before fully turning around in his chair so that he could face the professor. 

“With respect Minerva, if the knowledge can’t be found within these walls then I highly doubt that others would have access to it.”

“What about the centaurs in the forest? They are practiced in the art of divination, perhaps they could aid you where our knowledge has reached its limit.

“I have already asked Sybill for her opinion on the matter but in her readings she found nothing of any interest that could relate to the ripple.”

He could see Minerva about to interrupt him so he spoke in a sharper tone than he predominantly used.

“As you know, Sybill is a legitimate seer - even uttering the prophecy that has foretold Tom’s downfall. So although I respect the centaurs, there is no way that the herd of star gazers would have more information than her and her ancestry.”

Minerva could see that nothing she could say would change his opinion on the matter, regardless of anything she could say to him. It saddened her that the man who had taught her so much was unable to see past his own prejudices. She once tried to find the cause of his behaviour towards other races but in a rare show of aggression her question was immediately dismissed. His past was a topic that no one had heard of in detail, with every attempt she made to learn it blocked. She let out a sigh of resignation and left the library. The school needed to be prepared for the students that would arrive in September, and if the reports from the war were correct then she would need to prepare less classrooms than normal. 

Dumbledore eventually had to broaden his searches to the public libraries and even the private collections of the ancient houses he could ‘persuade’ but even then he found no information that gave him the knowledge he sought. The only thing that finally took his attention away from the mystery was news of Tom Riddle's death. Apparently he had taken it upon himself to avoid the prophecy that foretold of his downfall, and as the saying goes, he only brought it upon himself. 

The dark lord had been defeated but now his followers had no leader to follow. As such the more unhinged among his followers had taken to causing as much destruction as they could. Dumbledore’s search in vain he finally joined his allies in rounding up the remaining death eaters, but not before they lost the Longbottoms. He could see the glares of some of his allies and could tell from their accusatory glares that they blamed him for their loss. With the loss of both the Potters and Longbottoms his order had lost several dear friends but he refused to let their opinions of him affect him. He was researching a topic that would affect their lives for generations, the loss of a few people was a necessary sacrifice. If only he had the information to back it up with. 

* * *

On that fateful night the magical creatures of the wizarding world gathered among their friends, families and clans and rejoiced. For they knew what the ripple of magic meant. While the witches and wizards allowed their history to be lost to time, they had remembered. A time when magic and muggle lived as one, a fair ruler to watch over them all. Until the muggles rose up in a protest they didn’t even understand, led by a wizard they didn’t even know. Once the wizards had hidden themselves from the muggles and their benevolent leader had been removed from power, there was nothing to protect them from the brutality that followed. The path of destruction didn’t halt once it met the shores of the island. The traitor took their forces overseas and spread their message across the continent. None of them were safe no matter how far they ran.

The goblins had been forced from their burrows when the muggle armies led by the betrayer sought to destroy them. Even when they managed to escape, they then had to fight against the wizards for any home at all. 

The centaurs had been forced from the open fields they had once roamed and forced into isolated forests where the trees could hide them. 

The dragons had been hunted by wizards and muggle alike. Once they soared through the skies but now they hid in the deepest caves, the tops of the tallest mountains and even at the bottom of the most remote lakes, biding the time for when they could rule the skies again. 

The veela clans that spanned the breadth of Europe hid themselves with powerful charms to hide their settlements. Every so often they would sound out a scout to find any trace of their liege and to gather information on the outside world. 

The house elves who used to love serving a master of their own free will were bound into servitude by ruthless wizards who could finally act on their desires. 

They were not alone as many other creatures and races hid themselves from the vile wizards that used to exploit them in the furthest corners of the continent. Despite the distance between them, they looked up into the full moon and chanted. 

_ “Mae ein celwydd wedi dychwelyd, bydd y meistr hud yn ein rhyddhau ni.” _

They chanted. It was a name, a title, a promise. As the generations passed a few began to think they would never hear it spoken again but they held onto hope. Their history wasn’t written in some dusty tome, it was passed from one generation to the next through words alone. Among the messages passed down was the most important of all, a prophecy. A prophecy spoken centuries before the wizard had learned to record them in their little blue orbs. On the eve of their masters' downfall they had given them their word. One day they would return and when they did, they would reclaim the world for those that had suffered the most. No more hiding in shadows, for the world would belong to them. 

* * *

Several years had passed and the idyllic life the Grangers had was slowly, but surely crumbling around them. They had a beautiful baby girl but with her birth came accidents, incidents and a whole manor of trouble that they never would have expected. With both parents working long hours they needed a child minder to look after their little girl when they were unable to. Over the years they had to go through every available sitter in the area because for some unknown reason every single one left after only a couple of days, mostly in fear. 

The couple had no idea what had caused the response from so many different people but those that dared to speak to them again after they left had called their daughter a monster, a demon or something more creative if they traveled from other countries. The Grangers had no idea what their daughter could have done to cause that reaction from so many different people as they never had a single issue with their daughter in the mornings or once they returned from work. Even on the weekends they never noticed any strange behaviours other than their daughters' love of books. Their little Hermione read anything she could get her small hands on, even if she didn’t understand.

Their next option was to enroll her in a nursery but once more their daughter was sent home because apparently she was scaring the other children. When they asked Hermione what she did she had no answer, she just picked up a book and said she was reading. Since private care and nurseries were no longer a viable option they agreed that one of them would have to stay home during the day to raise their daughter. To keep their clients as happy as possible they arranged it so that they would be able to alternate days working. There was a little trouble at first when they had to arrange appointments on days when they knew they would be working but thanks to the computer they had installed in the reception area they managed to get everything sorted. 

At first the solution worked perfectly and despite their funds taking a slight hit they were still able to live comfortably. A few weeks after they had settled into the routine they found an error on the computer. For some reason they had double booked a day and they would both need to be working. They tried to call up their patients in an attempt to get some to reschedule but for some reason their phone didn’t work. Resigned to the fact that they had to bring Hermione along they made sure to pack her a lunch as well as bring a wide selection of books to read to keep her entertained while they worked.  _ ‘It was only one day, what was the worst that could happen?’  _ they joked around the breakfast table that morning. As it turned out, a lot could go wrong.

The day had barely begun when the computer started acting up. The monitor cut out at random times before the entire thing suddenly stopped responding. Upon inspecting it they found that the fuse had blown. A rotten start to the day which meant that they had no way of knowing which patients would be arriving or at what times as they had foolishly stored all of the information on that single computer at the reception desk. To make matters even worse was that they had no replacements available and the phone line had also stopped working so they couldn’t call an electrician in. Just like the phone at their home that morning.

The parents took a glance at their daughter, the words of the carers ringing in their ears, but to their relief all they saw was their little girl with a nose in a book that she had brought along to read for the day. Embarrassed that they even had that thought they agreed to just see the day through and to fix the problems tomorrow. Unfortunately their problems only got worse as the day went on. Lights flickering on and off and random intervals nearly led to an incident with a patient before they had their first morning break. Random sounds which included the sound of someone tapping on glass on the second story window and the sound of people walking underneath the bottom floor could be heard at various times throughout the day. The Grangers grew increasingly nervous as the day progressed but every time they checked on their daughter she was still content with her face buried in the book.

The strange occurrences momentarily stopped when the family took a break for lunch. Using the free time Hermione’s parents questioned her on what she knew about the strange events that had been going on in the practice that day. Their daughter just looked at them and tilted her head in confusion having had no idea what they were talking about. She was even a little embarrassed at having missed everything but her parents dismissed any apology because they knew what she was like when she was reading a book she enjoyed. They were proud that their daughter enjoyed reading and even more so when she wanted to read books that would have been far too advanced for other children her age. So to find out that she had been unaware of the strange occurrences going on around the office that day should have been no surprise to the pair.

After lunch the events started happening again. Once again it started harmless enough, if a little creepy with the lights turning off when they entered a room and on when they left, but the day was finally approaching its end and they only had a final client. That was when the worst possible thing happened. The drill that they had been using suddenly malfunctioned and the built in safeties were somehow overridden. That combined with one of the lights going out and their patient was left in a much worse state than when they arrived, a trip to the hospital was urgently needed. The pair were horrified and closed their clinic for the day the second they were able to, both more than happy to see the days end. However the problems didn’t end there. With the morning came a letter from their client. He had filed a lawsuit against them. If they lost the case they were going to be ruined. 

As with all recent occurrences though it did not go their way and they were forced to sell off their practice just to stay afloat. Word of the incident quickly made the rounds among the other dentice practices and none were willing to take the risk on hiring the pair, or even one of them. The comfortable life they had spent years building had come crashing down around them in the space of a single afternoon. Out of work and with their house the next thing they could possibly lose if the threatening mail from the bank was any indication the Grangers desperately needed an escape. A family outing just to recenter their chaotic lives. The pair decided on a trip to the local zoo. It was a bit expensive for their current balance but as soon as their little girl heard about the variety of animals that she could see there she could not wipe the smile from her face. In the months since they lost their practice they had rarely seen their daughter smile and this was an opportunity to bring it back, if only for a short time. 

A plan decided they started to organize their trip. It was going to be a fun day out, one where they could forget every worry they had and just enjoy themselves as a family. At least that was the plan. Not even an hour into their trip they had begun to notice the odd looks that people had been directing towards them, or more specifically, their daughter. The Grangers quickly pulled their daughter along, unsure of what was causing the stares but neither of the pair looked down and saw the changes their daughter was currently undergoing. Neither did the little girl who was just as confused as her parents as they pulled her along to one of the quieter exhibits - the penguins.

As soon as the little girl saw the flightless birds she pulled herself free of the hands that kept her from running off and stood directly against the glass so she could see them waddle about. That was the first time that her parents noticed that something was wrong. Their daughter did not look like she normally did. Even as they stared into her reflection they could see how her face was morphing into something that resembled the waddling birds, not only that but her wavy brown hair was changing before their eyes to become long, straight and black. 

“Hermione?”

Her mother whispered, scared of what was happening. The figure that she thought was her daughter turned around and looked back at her with curious eyes. Once more her face morphed, this time back to its original form and it was more than her mother could take as she lost the strength in her legs, collapsing to the floor. Scared, the little girl ran over to her parents only to stop in her tracks when both of her parents shuffled away from her. 

“What are you?!”

Unknown to Hermione but her hair was slowly shifting from its normal brown hue to a light blue as she fought the tears that she could feel swelling in her eyes.

“I’m Hermione.”

The young girl responded confused. She tried to take another step forward but once again her parents shuffled back and her father raised his arm out in front of them to get her to stop. Hermione couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she looked on hopelessly at her parents who she thought loved her.

“Mummy? Daddy? What’s going on?!

She asked in between the tears that fell to the ground only to be met by silence. With the child becoming more and more scared, her changes began to become far more erratic. Her height began to change, her limbs started to grow at different rates which caused the girl to fall to the ground. In an effort to keep her tears at bay she had closed her eyes and as such remained oblivious to the changes occurring. All she could do was sit on the ground and cry as her parents looked on, horrified. 

* * *

The Tonks family was enjoying a pleasant day at the zoo. Their daughter had received her Hogwarts letter and they had spent the last couple of days trawling the streets of Diagon Alley until they had managed to find everything they needed. Admittedly it took far longer than it should have because the first day both father and daughter failed to procure a single item on the list. Instead they had managed to waste their entire day looking at the random animals in every pet shop. Andromeda didn’t even think that there was more than one so for her family to lose an entire day in them was a mystery. 

After that incident she knew she had to accompany her family to ensure that her daughter was as prepared as she could possibly be for her first year of school. Under her watchful glare she managed to guide her family to exactly where they needed to be and they only stayed for as long as they needed. With her leading their trip not a single moment was wasted and they even managed to finish a day ahead of schedule. 

Andromeda thought that it would be best if her daughter read her material ahead of time but she was quickly outnumbered when her husband joined their daughters’ side and begged for a trip to the zoo. They had apparently not seen enough animals this summer holiday and she was ready to dismiss the idea when both husband and daughter gave their best puppy dog eyes, and in the daughters case with her latent abilities it was far too effective. So here they were, at London zoo in the middle of summer.

Ted Tonks grew up a muggle and as such was very comfortable in this setting, easily fitting in with his basic white polo shirt and blue jeans. Nymphadora Tonks had grown up embraced by both worlds and was able to easily fit in with both. Like her father she was more than comfortable in this weather and despite not being a massive admirer of the dress she had been given to wear - a white dress with various flowers covering its surface - she was still more than happy to run from exhibit to exhibit.

The exception to this normal family outing was Andromeda Tonks. Unlike her family she had grown up oblivious to the muggle world, rarely even able to leave the confines of her family manor unless it was to go to school. As such her clothing tastes were much more refined than that of her family. Consisting almost entirely of robes in various shades of either black or grey. In the wizarding communities she mingled with there was nothing out of the normal with her choice of attire, however in the muggle communities she often received weird looks as well as people comparing her to a Morticia Addams. After the first time she heard the comparison she had demanded that her family show her who this Mortica was, expecting a horrible resemblance, however the comparison had merit to it. The long, straight pitch black hair was nearly identical to her own, if a few shades darker, and the robes she was often wearing were reminiscent of the clothing worn by the character. She didn’t know how to take it at first but after watching the show with her husband on the box he called a t.v. she began to respect the woman for her values on family.

So where she might have initially shied away from the calls and comments of the muggles, now she kept her head high as she followed her family around the exhibits. She even let herself smile as she watched over her two favourite people in the world gawking at the mundane creatures. The one thing this trip could have done without though was the smell. It wasn’t just the animals, but the overpowering smell of those doughnuts that always seemed to follow them around. Of course her daughter loved them and her father always indulged just so he could sneak a few for himself. 

They had just visited one of the many stalls that sold the tooth rotting treats when Nymphadora stopped walking and tugged on her hand, causing her to stop. That was when she could hear the sounds of a child crying by one of the exhibits and she instantly turned away from the display, having no interest in the familiar affairs of others. If she didn’t pry into theirs, they wouldn’t pry in hers. That was the lesson that had been instilled into her from a young age and that was one of the few lessons that she would try to teach her own daughter.

“Leave them be Nymphadora.”

She spoke calmly before she tried to pull her daughter along, no longer needing to be dragged around. However she was not expecting the resistance of her daughter dragging her feet into the ground.

“Mum, look!”

It was obvious that her daughter was staring at the family now but the fact remained that she did not want to stay and witness concerns that were not their own.

“Nymphadora. Move. Now.”

She never raised her voice to her daughter but there was no need. Just the way she spoke made it clear that arguing back was not an option, and in the past using her ‘stern’ voice as her husband called it was more than enough to get their daughter to behave. This time was an exception as her daughter still refused to move. Andromeda’s eyes darted down to look at her daughter with her steely gaze when the calm voice of her husband spoke up.

“Erm honey, we might have to do something.”

Ted knew how much his wife preferred their privacy so if even he felt like they needed to get involved then there might have seriously been an issue. Reluctantly she looked up to see what had her husband and daughter so concerned and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of what she assumed to be a child's parents trying to crawl away from their daughter. That was not the most shocking sight as the child in question was changing in an all manor of ways before their very eyes.

“Mum, she’s like me!”

Nymphadora spoke out in awe having never met another like her before but her head tilted in confusion as the little girl's parents continued to try and distance themselves from the crying child. 

“What’s going on? Why are they scared of her?”

Even at her relatively young age Nymphadora was gifted at not only understanding the emotions of others but she was also gifted at making others happy and no doubt that was going to be a very essential skill in the near future.

“Muggles.”

She cursed under her breath. Before her husband or daughter could do anything she had begun to pull them towards the hysteric family. 

“Ted. Grab the parents. Me and Nymphadora will grab the child.”

She commanded as they were rushed over to the family. Ted, realizing he had no idea what to do when he got there, asked the question that needed an immediate answer. 

“And then what?”

He asked which was met with a sigh from his wife.

“We are going to apparate to the ministry. We can’t have these people break the statute of secrecy with their appalling behaviour!”

Ted let out an “Ah” which meant he finally understood what was going through his wife's mind and approached the parents with a slight jog. Deciding it was best to just get it done and out the way he put a hand on the shoulders of both parents before apparating away instantly. He knew he should have had more care but he could already see more people starting to make their way towards the exhibit. He would just have to explain everything to the pair later. Besides, for how they were behaving towards their daughter they deserved to be a little scared and confused. 

Seeing her husband approaching from behind the parents, Andromeda approached the daughter from the front so that she could block her line of sight of her parents vanishing. Unlike her husband though she couldn’t just grab hold of the child and apparate because in her current emotional state her magic would inevitably react to the apparition and that was not something she wanted to experience, let alone putting her own daughter or the mystery child at risk. This is where Nymphadora had a chance to shine though as she instantly knelt down in front of the little girl with a massive smile on her face.

“That is so cool!”

She exclaimed once she was eye level with the girl who had opened her bloodshot eyes to see who was now infront of her.

“I can do that too! Do you want to see?”

Nymphadora was so excited that she wasn’t aware that the girl didn’t even know what she was doing. Before Andromeda could say anything Nymphadora had hair go the colours of a rainbow before she started to shift it between each individual colour. The little girl was enthralled at the display and had even taken a hold of Nymphadora's hair so that she could get an even closer look.

“I can show you some more stuff if you want?”

She asked, to which the girl nodded enthusiastically.

“Awesome! I’m sure your parents would love to see as well!”

That was the first time that the little girl realized that her parents were nowhere to be seen. Seeing the girl's apprehension quickly beginning to rise, Andromeda quickly put one hand on the girl's shoulder while using the other to grasp her daughter's hand, before instantly apparating them to the central chamber of the ministry - the location she was sure her husband had taken the parents. Thankfully it was only a short journey from the zoo to the ministry, only taking a couple of seconds. The greater the distance they had to travel would have left them more at risk from the young child’s uncontrolled magic flaring up during the journey. Luckily Nymphadora had managed to calm the girl down enough that they could make the journey safely. 

As soon as they arrived she could hear her husband trying to talk to the girl's parents who had arrived safely. She just about managed to hear her daughter pointing out the girl's parents to her but it seemed their sudden journey had only served to confuse and scare the muggles, for obvious reasons. However with their confusion came anger, and unfortunately for Ted, he was baring all of it. What struck her as odd though was how in all of their complaints they not once mentioned their daughter, who was stood at her side watching the commotion. 

The man's anger quickly started to become aggressive, Andromeda could tell that he was about to start a fight with her husband, regardless of everyone who had stopped what they were doing to witness the spectacle. The aurors should have been here the instant they arrived but it seemed they were still being led by an incompetant fool. Her plan was to get the family here, give a statement to the aurors who first arrived, and then leave with her family. Clearly that plan had gone out the window so she did the only thing she could think of. Unphased by the man's aggression she marched towards the muggles and only stopped when she was standing directly in front of the man, her shorter height meaning she had to look up a little to look into his eyes.

“Your daughter is a witch, one with a very unique ability. However because you had to act like your very own child was a monster, who if you haven’t noticed is standing just over there, you very nearly exposed our kind. Now you two are going to follow me while we go and sort this mess out.” 

The Grangers looked over in the direction the woman pointed and saw their daughter holding hands with a slightly older girl who wasn’t even trying to hide her scowl, or how her hair colour shifted from a natural brown to a dark red. The Grangers took a step back at the display, the recent memories of their own daughter doing something similar fresh in their minds. At that moment Hermione had taken a step forward, eager to return to their embrace but upon seeing them take another step away from her she wrapped her arms around the older girl's arm to hide from her parents. 

The Grangers finally realized that they had the eyes of every single person in the room on them. Not only that, they were all wearing very similar costumes that they were sure people only wore for halloween. They highly doubted this was some elaborate prank considering they didn’t even know how they got here which could only mean that the woman in front of them was telling the truth. If their daughter was apparently a witch, and the other girl could do something similar to her that would make her a witch too. Well, everyone around them was a witch, there was no other explanation for how they could have gotten to wherever they were now without magic. As people of science they were reluctant to admit it, but the evidence was overwhelming. In an effort to appear in control of the situation Mr Granger took a hold of his wife's hand and looked down on the woman before him before asking a question in as mocking a tone as he could manage. 

“Oh? And where are you going to take us against our will this time?”

The woman remained completely unfazed by both his tone and words. Her face revealed no emotion as she continued to look up at the man before she simply turned around and started walking away. 

“We’re going to the minister. Seeing as how he is supposedly in charge around here he can decide what to do with you lot. Come Nymphadora.”

Nymphadora made a move to follow but remained rooted to the spot by the little girl who was still clingy to her arm.

“Are my parents going to be there?”

She asked the older girl who looked down at her with a beaming smile. 

“Of course they will! They aren't going to leave their daughter alone, are they?”

While she kept her eyes focused on the girl she used her abilities to create another eye on the side of her head and had to glare at the couple. She needed a bit more practice to be able to see out of the thing but she knew she got her message across when she heard a startled gasp from the wife. 

With an incredibly forced smile they nodded towards their daughter, too afraid of not being able to speak after the freakish display. With no other options available to them they reluctantly followed the pair that had brought them to this unknown location, their daughter following closely behind. They had no idea that the next choice they made would change the continent as they knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It will take a few to get to the real meat of this story with the first couple really setting up the characters and how they have gotten to where they will be as well as highlighting the obvious changes to canon. I will try to respond to any and all comments but if you want to reach me at discord feel free to at CluelessLemon#3756. I can even write something specific if you want.
> 
> Also if you want to join a friendly community of 18+ writers and readers for f/f Harry potter pairings feel free to join us at https://discord.gg/d4wgtA5jrA. 
> 
> See you soon :D


End file.
